For example, there are known automatic analysis devices which automatically analyze organic reagents and are represented by a genetic testing device. When analyzing a desired composition (analysis item) of a requested sample by using the device, a reaction liquid adjustment step in which the reagents and the samples are dispensed by a liquid amount in accordance with an analysis protocol is performed, and then, a reaction process detection step in which a reaction process or a reaction result is monitored based on a predetermined reaction condition and a predetermined detection method is performed. In this case, in the reaction liquid adjustment step, the reagent to be dispensed is not limited to one type, and there is a case where several types of reagents such as a buffer solution, a primer, a fluorescence reagent, and the like are required to be dispensed.
In addition, a dispensing amount of the reagent and the sample is generally defined for each analysis item. However, a liquid amount thereof is variable, and if predetermined dispensing accuracy is not satisfied, accurate reaction speed and reaction efficiency cannot be maintained, thereby resulting in a bad influence in a reaction result. In order to satisfy the various types of dispensing accuracy, there is a case where the automatic analysis device has a mechanism in which dispensers having different capacities are included, dispensing chips having different capacities (for example, a 200-microliter chip and a 25-microliter chip) and the like are prepared, or the dispensing chips are mounted in the dispensers in accordance with the dispensing amount.